1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to knife holders. Class 224, Package and Article Carrier, Sub-Class 232, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention have been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the knife holder or rack art to employ wood knife blocks which sit on kitchen counter tops. These wood knife blocks hold a number of clustered knives in storage slots. A disadvantage of such wood knife blocks is that they occupy valuable counter space. A problem encountered with these wood knife blocks is that the slots in which the knives are stored are subject to an accumulation of dust and dirt, and such a situation results in unhealthy and unsanitary conditions. It is also common to store knives in kitchen cabinet drawers, either in trays or laying loose and in random positions, together with other kitchen utensils stored in such drawers. A disadvantage of storing knives in kitchen cabinet drawers is that such a storage practice occupies valuable drawer space which could be otherwise employed for storing other needed kitchen utensils. The method of storing knives in kitchen cabinet drawers presents a serious and potential safety hazard problem, because of the exposed knife edges which can cut the fingers of a person reaching for a particular knife or utensil in such a drawer used for the storing of both knives and kitchen utensils. A further disadvantage of storing knives in a kitchen cabinet drawer is that the knives are laying loose and the edges thereof can be become dull due to contact with other kitchen utensils or other objects laying in the drawer.